movie_fanmakesfandomcom-20200214-history
Norman Fights Rathoug at Skull Rock
At Skull Rock, a rock cave shaped like a skull, Norman and Olivia found a good hiding place to see Rathoug with Tanya on a small rock in the water while Rathoug was on the boat and Fidget tied the rope to the ledge. "Now, my dear princess, this is me proposition. You tell me the hiding place of Norman Frierson, and I shall set you free" Rathoug said. "You dog!" Norman whispered angrily. "Poor Tanya." Olivia whispered. "Am I'm not a man of my word, Fidget?" asked Rathoug. "Well, yes. Always, boss!" Fidget said. "You'd better talk, my dear. Or soon, the tide will be in. And then it will be too late." Rathoug said. Tanya ignored him. "I'll show the old sewer rat!" Norman whispered, "Stay here, Olivia. And watch the fun." "Fun?" whispered Olivia, as Norman flew to the entrance of the cave and hid behind a rock to see if his plan works. "And remember," Rathoug said. "there is no path through water to the happy hunting ground." Tanya still did not speak, and Rathoug's face turned crimson with fury as he grabbed Tanya and yelled, "THIS IS YOUR LAST CHANCE, TANYA!" Then Norman spoke in an Indian voice "Bandar Log, great spirit of mighty sea water, speak!" he said, which surprised Rathoug and scared Fidget. "Beware, Rathoug! BEWARE!" It echoed around the cave. "Did you hear it, Fidget?" asked Rathoug. "It's an evil spirit, boss!" Fidget stammered. "Stand by, Fidget, while I take a look around!" Rathoug, said as he drew out his sword. "Spirit of the great sea water, is it?" Rathoug took a look outside the entrance. Seeing his chance, Norman flew up to Olivia. "Psst, Olivia," Norman whispered to her. Olivia saw him and smiled. "Watch this." Norman said, and he hid behind a taller rock, took off his cap, and spoke into it, imitating Rathoug's voice. "Fidget?" "Ah, yes, captain?" asked Fidget, thinking it was Rathoug. "Release the princess and take her back to her friends." Norman said in Rathoug's voice. "Aye, aye, sir!" Fidget said, "Release the prin…" But then he was puzzled. "But... but, captain!" "THOSE ARE THE ORDERS, FIDGET!" Norman roared in Rathoug's voice. "Aye, aye, sir!" Fidget agreed. Norman smirked, and Olivia giggled. Meanwhile, Rathoug was still looking for the spirit when he heard a voice. "Well, at least Captain Rathoug is coming to his senses." Rathoug turned to see what is was and was startled. "Odd's fish!" Fidget was rowing the boat out of the cave with Tanya. "I told him all along you Lenape wouldn't betray Norman Frierson." "And just what do you think you're doing, Fidget?" asked Rathoug kindly at first as he stopped the boat with his foot. "Just what you told me, boss. Carrying out your orders." "My orders?" asked Rathoug. "Why, yes, boss." Fidget said, "Didn't you just say to go…" "PUT HERE BACK, YOU BLITHERING IDIOT!" Rathoug yelled, as he kicked the boat inside the cave again. "My orders… Of all the bumbling…" "Fidget!" called Rathoug's voice in the cave. Rathoug stopped and listened. "Just exactly what do you think you are doing?" Rathoug smirked evilly at this (though we can see it). He knew who it was. Fidget put Tanya back on the rock, but we can see it because the tide is going in. "Putting her back like you said, boss." "I said nothing of the sort." Norman said in Rathoug's voice. Now Fidget was very confused. "But boss, didn't you just say to go…" Norman slid down the smooth end of the rock and relaxed as he mocked more, unaware that Rathoug was climbing up the cliff behind him. "For the last time, Fidget," Norman said in Rathoug's voice. "Take the princess back to her friends." And then, he bellowed still in Rathoug's voice, "UNDERSTAND????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!" It echoed through out the cave. "Aye, aye, sir." Fidget said nervously. "Oh, and one more thing," Norman said in the same voice he used, as Rathoug found him. "When you return to the ship, tell the whole crew to help themselves to me best rum." Olivia saw Rathoug lifting up his hook. "NORMAN!" she screamed. Rathoug brought his hook down. "Here's your spirit, Fidget!" he said, as he held up his hook. But he realized he only got Norman's cap. Norman flew down around Fidget and back up. Fidget saw him. "Why!" Fidget gasped, "It's Norman Frierson!" Olivia sighed in relief. Norman flew back up and took his cap from Rathoug. "Scurvy brat!" Rathoug cursed. "Thank you, captain." Norman smiled and bowed. "Come down, mouse," Rathoug called, holding up his sword. "if you are the taste of cold steel!" "Watch this, Olivia!" Norman laughed, as he flew down at Rathoug. "Oh Norman, do be careful." Olivia called. Norman stood on one foot to bend down on Rathoug's sword and got off, causing the sword to vibrate. Norman then flew down and pulled Fidget's cap over his eyes. Rathoug tried to strike him down, but he missed as Norman grabbed his blaster and went to Fidget, who pulled his cap off. "Try your luck, Fidget?" Norman asked, as he started flying around while Fidget tried to aim at him. "Let him have it!" Rathoug called to Fidget. "Well, come on, you idiot! Blast him!" Suddenly, Norman flew up in front of Rathoug. "Right here, Fidget!" Fidget aimed it as Rathoug gasped. "Hold it, you fool! No! No!" But Fidget fired, missed Norman, and instead hit Rathoug as he fell down. "Captain?" asked Fidget and panicked as he dropped the blaster. "Oh, how dreadful!" Olivia said. "What a pity, Fidget," Norman said, as he took Rathoug's hat and put it on. "I'm afraid we've lost the dear captain." Little did he know that Rathoug, now angry, reappeared behind him and was about to stab Norman with his sword! "Captain!" Fidget cheered. Well, that spoiled it for Rathoug as Norman turned to him. "In the back, captain?" Norman teased. Rathoug tried to stab Norman, but he ducked, and Rathoug stabbed his cap instead. He took it out and put it on his head. Norman got his own sword. Then he and Rathoug clashed their blades back and forth. Olivia covered her eyes as the two enemies fight on. "Give it to him, Captain! Cleave him to the brisket!" Fidget cheered. But Norman made a fool of Rathoug again by pulling his hat over his arms and pulled his nose. Rathoug got angrier and attacked Norman again, but Norman defended with his sword. Then they locked blades and held on to it. "I've got you this time, boy!" Rathoug said, as they moved back, their blades still locked. Suddenly, Norman smirked and pointed downwards. They were floating at mid air. Norman has no worries because he can fly. Rathoug gasped, screamed, and used his hook to hold onto the edge of the cliff. Norman put his sword back on his belt and stood on the cliff, looking down at Rathoug, taunting him. "Well, well. A sewer rat on a hook!" "I'll get you for this, Norman!" Rathoug snarled angrily, "if it's the last thing I'll do!" Then Norman heard some tick-tock noises. "I say, captain. Do you hear something?" "No!" Now Rathoug was in fear as he recognized that tick-tock noise and looked down. "No!" He saw Felicia down below. She saw him and lept at him. "NOO!" Rathoug screamed, as Felicia got his coat and ate it. "Oh, Ms. Felicia," Norman said to Felicia. "Do you like sewer rats?" Felicia nodded. "You do?" "Oh, Norman, no!" Olivia said. Rathoug, his coat torn, tried to escape, but Felicia got his shirt and he pulled it down, revealing Rathoug's bare torso. He pulled it up, but his hook lost grip, and he fell into the water screaming, "NOOO!" When he fell in the water, he emerged again, screaming, "FIDGET!" while holding on Felicia's mouth. "D-D-Don't go away, boss!" Fidget said, as he got into his boat, "Stay right there now, sir! I'll save you, sir!" Rathoug tried to escape Felicia's mouth, but he kept snapping his teeth as Rathoug put his feet on it while screaming, "FIDGET! FIDGET!" And he held on, but Felicia bruised his big toe by biting it, and he fell head first into Felicia's mouth, but his paws saved him. As for Fidget, he kept rowing to Rathoug with all his might. When Felicia resurfaced, Rathoug was still holding his mouth open. Felicia whacked Rathoug on the hand with her tail. "Ow!" he yelled. Felicia used his teeth, and Rathoug fled for it. He landed on her nose. "Captain! Captain!" Fidget called, as Rathoug went by him. "Fidget!" Rathoug cried, as he ran over Felicia and lept off at his tail, "FIDGET!" Fidget tried to catch him, but Felicia got him in the mouth. "Give him back!" Fidget said, as he used one of the oars to hit Felicia on the head, but he also hit Rathoug on the head, sending Felicia and himself to the bottom of the sea. "FIDGEEEET!" Rathoug screamed, as he swam up to the boat and got on. "Row for the ship!" Rathoug panicked, as Fidget rowed out of the cave, "Row for the sh…" But he was standing up on the boat, and he hit his head on the wall above the entrance and fell back in the water. Felicia swam for him. Rathoug screamed again and swam for it. He hit his head on the wall again, and Felicia smashed it down. "FIDGEEEET!" Rathoug screamed, as he swam away while chased by Felicia. Having noticed the battle was won, Norman did a rooster's crow. Olivia tugged on Norman's knickerbockers. "Norman, what about Tanya?" "Tanya?" asked Norman. And then he snapped his fingers, as he remembered. "Oh! Tanya!" He flew back into the cave through the eye. "Help!" Tanya called, as she was about to drown. Norman dived in the water and got her out. He flew out of the cave. "Norman! Wait for me!" Olivia called and flew after him. They flew Norman back to the Lenape Encampment. Category:Peter Pan Fanmakes